Cross Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to PROCESS FOR PRODUCTION OF AROMATICS (BTX) FROM HEAVY HYDROCARBONS (filed Oct. 20, 1982 Ser. No. 06/435,608). (Swami Narayanan, Herman N. Woebcke and Axel R. Johnson) filed coincidentally with this application as a result of a common development effort.